Kabane Kusaka
Summary Kabane Kusaka is a hybrid bloodless ghoul currently in the service of the Inugami Paranormal Counseling Office. Left on the front porch of his human mother's sister, he was abused constantly for his strange odor and nature as an outsider to the community as well as his aunt's knowledge of his inhuman origins. He was called "Dorotabō" out of disdain and never even went to school. Kabane discovered his nature as a bloodless ghoul while helping detective Kohachi Inugami, a bakedanuki, solve the mystery around the unusual rotting animal bodies. Kabane then chose to be shot in the head and shoulder the blame for the incident due to his aunt's lingering suspicions. To his surprise, he didn't die, and was instead taken to Tokyo to become Inugami's assistant. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Kabane Kusaka Origin: Kemono Jihen Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Bloodless Ghoul Hybrid, A "Specialist" in service of the Inugami Paranormal Counseling Office Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 3 and 7, Is explicitly stated to "not die when he is killed" even after his brain stops working from being shot in the head), Regeneration (High-Mid, Can completely regenerate his body from the neck down after being decapitated in a short period of time, Recovered from being reduced to his skull, eyes, and brains after being lit on fire.), Immunity to Blood Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (As a bloodless ghoul, Kabane lacks blood and the ability to feel pain), Resistance to Fear Inducement (Inugami claims that Kabane's treatment has made his sense of fear and ability to hate others virtually non-existent), Limited Biological Manipulation (Anything he bites while his Life Calculus is removed begins to rot) Attack Potency: Street level (Wrestled with and tore off the head of a monstrous deer that easily devoured the innards of other livestock with little effort, said deer's neck was also durable enough to easily resist gunfire powerful enough to decimate the upper body of a zombified dog. Can easily beat wild animals to death with a hoe. Tore off his own arm with little effort) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Was completely unencumbered by the decaying animals he had to carry, including numerous deer and wrestled with numerous wild animals and monsters) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Was completely unharmed from a bite from a monstrous deer strong enough to kill most animals with ease) Stamina: High (Is never shown tiring or complaining despite working in the fields for hours at a time) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: His Life Calculus, a necklace made of rare materials that suppresses his traits as a bloodless ghoul and prevents him from having the urge to attack others, A spray that masks his smell as a Kemono Intelligence: Due to Kabane's treatment in an abusive household, he never went to school, with his cousin Yataro claiming that he isn't even able to write his own name, but the latter was disproven when Kabane was able to read numerous difficult words out of a newspaper in the office. However, many years of working in the fields has given Kabane a significant amount of experience in dealing with wild animals, easily fending off zombified dogs and killing them by breaking their necks when conventional attacks did not work. His regenerative ability and inability to feel pain also allow him to think in ways that others wouldn't, tearing off his own arm to feed to a furnace in order to melt away the slime that was restraining him. Weaknesses: Due to his inability to feel pain, Kabane tends to react with dull surprise whenever he receives damage rather than appropriate alarm, which can delay his reactions at times (such as the time his head was cut off). He can only regenerate if he has enough space to, so it's entirely possible to stop him from regenerating if one can keep his head in a confined space away from his body. His regeneration can also be outpaced if he's continually incinerated and he must be able to think to regenerate. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kemono Jihen Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9